Fleeing For Love
by aznkao1
Summary: This is a Taiora fic. I have nothing more to say but it's good romance between Tai and Sora. Rated R for love/action/suspense. THE 2ND CHAPTER IS UP!! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT!!!
1. Default Chapter

Fleeing for Love  
Chapter1  
Desperate Attempts  
  
  
  
  
Tai:18  
Sora:17  
Hikari:14  
Matt:18  
Mimi:18  
T.K.:14  
  
  
  
  
It was the night he'll never forget.  
  
The day of horror. They day of desperate attempts to flee. But it wasn't enough.   
  
"Hey! What the hell!?"  
  
4 guys surrouneded Tai.   
  
They were built and strong.   
  
"Okay you want some, don't you?"  
  
"Heh. We'll make it easy on you. Why don't you just hand over your money. Maybe we can injure you a little less."  
  
"Why don't you guys just piss off before I'll beat you guys down."  
  
"Heh. A wise guy eh?" The other man said. He ran swiftly toward Tai.   
  
Tai kicked the guys in balls. The guy fell knee to the ground.   
  
Another guy jumped onto Tai.  
  
He countered it by kicking him in the stomach, the he gave him a punch in the face.  
  
The third and forth guy brought out their metal sticks. "So you want to play rough eh?"  
  
Tai ran directly at them. He jumped into the air, doing a mid-air sidewinder kick on each person's head. They both fell down as he twisted their necks.  
  
"O-Okay, two guys down." He picked up the metal sticks.  
  
One of the guy sneakly punched Tai on the side of the face. "Ugh...." he felt the pain  
  
The other guy pulled his fist back then let go a blow to Tai's stomach.   
  
His eyes widened as he felt the pain.  
  
"Heh. You stupid monkey."   
  
Tai took the sticks and jabbed one each on both guys head.  
  
They both walked back a few steps.  
  
Tai went for the one of the guys and shoved both of the sticks through his front to his back. Blood gashed out.  
  
The other guys began to run away. "Omg!! You Murderer!!" His attempt to desperately run away.  
  
Tai narrowed his eyes onto him. He chased him for a few minutes before he ran away.   
  
He touched the side of his face and felt a bruise.   
  
Then for some odd reason, 20 guys with guns and sticks came out from these cars.  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Prepare to die you B****" The guy pulled up his gun. Pointed at Tai. And...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Tai woke up sweating so much. He looked at his hands. "I-It was all a dream."  
  
Kari slowly woke up too. "T-Tai what's wrong?"  
  
It was in the middle of the night. "N-Nothing." he said panting. "It felt so real." he thought.  
  
"Damn those games." he said.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
He walked up toward his games. "Damn game. It's all your fault." He kicked it.  
  
"W-What's wrong!?" she asked.  
  
"Uh..go back to bed. There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
He took a deep breath and walked to his Apartment's balcony. *Whew* The cool air breezed around him.  
  
"What a nightmare." he thought to himself. He then saw Sora also outside of her balcony.  
  
He waved. "HEY SORA!!"  
  
She saw him. She waved back. "HEY TAI."  
  
She pointed her finger to tell him to come over.  
  
He shook his head sideways.  
  
She again pointed her finger to tell him to come over.  
  
*Sigh* "Wonder what she want?" He nodded and left his balcony into his room.   
  
"W-Where are you going Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Uh. I'll be right back."  
  
"W-Where to?"   
  
"To Sora"  
  
He put on his jacket. Opened the door and closed it.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
  
  
She slowly opened the door not letting her parents know that she was sneaking out.  
  
She heard some steps coming up near the door. "You're here Tai." she thought. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Well, Well ...Look what we got here." said a stranger. "What's a chick like you doing outside of you apartment so late."  
  
She began to feel nervous. "Uh..nothing. Just taking a walk outside. I'm just about to go back inside now." She turned around to her door and took out her keys.  
  
"Tsk Tsk...Not so early. Maybe we can have some fun a little." he said.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear. "G-Get away from me!!" she sceamed.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her mouth. "SSssshHHh.. People are sleeping you know?"  
  
"MmMMmRmMR" she tried to desperately flee away. She took a bite.  
  
"OwwOww. MOTHER F*****" He let go of her.  
  
She began to run to the opposite side of the door. "TAI!! TAI!!" she screamed out.  
  
The stranger followed. "WHY YOU DIRTY B****" He chased her down the stairs.  
  
Her fears of getting rape was enclosing into her.  
  
"HELP, HELP!!" she screamed out.  
  
She finally reached the final door and tried opening it. It was too late.  
  
He pushed the door so it couldn't open.  
  
Her eyes widend it fear. "W-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME!?"   
  
"Oh nothing. I was just going to ask you something. But you bit my hands!! Now I'll rape you ..." he smirked.  
  
"AHHHH!!" she screamed out as he was trying to take her clothes off. "HELP SOMEONE!!" she pleaded.  
  
"Let me have some of your candy girl." He ripped her tank off leaving her bra. "Wow! Looks like I found myself a little appetizer!!" he said.  
  
"F*** YOU!! PLEASE DON'T...IM SAVING THIS FOR SOMEONE ELSE!!" she said.  
  
"For who?!" he asked.  
  
"For..T-Ta.....  
  
*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*   
  
The door slamed open. There was Tai standing right there. "YOU B****. GET YOU DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!!"  
  
"Huh?!" he thought  
  
"TAI!!." she screamed out in relief.  
  
"YOUR IN SH**" He ramed him onto the steps. Tai then angerly punched the guy in the face 10 times.  
  
His face was bloody and bruised. "SO YOU WANT SOME!? YOU WANT SOME OF HER?! WELL I WON'T LET YOU" He stomped onto his balls.  
  
He screamed in pain. "AAAAAHHHHHHH"  
  
Tai the pulled his collar outside of the door. "Tell me one good reason for me not to throw you off a 5 story high apartment." He shoved his hands against his neck.  
  
He began to suffocate. "L-Let m-me..go..*cough*"  
  
"Okay then. I'll let you go son of a b****" He threw him across the hall. He kicked him in the face 4 more times.   
  
"HeH....You w-wont get a-away with this..." he said coughing. "I'll l-let my gang know about this."  
  
His eyes then widened. "I'll show you!" He pulled him up and threw him off the apartment.  
  
He fell 5 stories down to his death.  
  
Sora stood there in shock.   
  
"Who are you going to tell now?" he thought to himself.  
  
"TAI, TAI!!"   
  
He turned around.  
  
She leaped to his arms.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist. "A-Are you okay?!"  
  
"Y-Yea, thanks to you.." She laid her head onto his chest.   
  
"He won't bother you ever again." he whispered to her ears. "W-What happened?" he asked.  
  
"H-He just came out of no where."  
  
"And he tried raping you..." he saw her tank was ripped off. He took off his jacket. "Here, wear this." he said smiling.  
  
Her eyes widened. "T-Thank you Tai." She put on the jacket.   
  
"S-So why did you want me to come over?" he asked.  
  
He started to shiver a little.  
  
"You're getting cold." she said.  
  
"Nah. I'm okay. As long as you're warm, I won't feel any coldness." he said.  
  
"Oh, Tai!!" She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
His eyes widened.   
  
"Y-You know what?"  
  
He looked down at her. "What?"  
  
"There's something that I've been dying to say for you for quite sometime."  
  
He looked at her. "Sora..."  
  
"I...."  
  
The door opened. "HEY SORA!!"   
  
She turned around. Her dad was standing right there. "Why are you up so late?!"   
  
Her eyes widened. "I-I was just taking a walk with Tai." she said.  
  
"NO! I WANT YOU TO COME BACK INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" he said.  
  
"B-But." she said.  
  
"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY. IT'S DAMN COLD OUTSIDE." He was shivering in his pants. "You'll catch a cold or something." His voice slowly died down as the cold caught onto him like a flu.  
  
"Dad, please. I want to be with Tai right now."  
  
"He's not your boyfriend so I won't let you."  
  
Tai began to slightly blush.  
  
"Oh yes, he is..." she said trying to convince him to stay a little longer.  
  
"Heh. You're joking!" He looked at Tai. "I-Is she!?"  
  
Sora tried making a face at him to tell him that she was.  
  
Tai nodded. "Yup, we're boyfriends and Girlfriends alright."  
  
His eyes quirked. "Your kidding. And when was this!?"  
  
"Uh...just a few months ago." he said.  
  
"..........." he thought. "Of all the guys, you chosen Tai?" he asked Sora.  
  
She smiled. "Yes. He's my man."  
  
He scratched his head. "Well, I'll be. I guess you made a good choice." he smiled. Well then, come back whenever you can." he said to Sora. "It's late. Who knows what weird guys can do during these day."  
  
"Yea. THAT IS SO TRUE." she said.  
  
"Huh!?" he thought. "We'll see you later. Come up early." he closed the door.  
  
*Whew* thought Sora.  
  
"H-Heh. Y-You s-sure know how to make great stories." he grinned at her.  
  
She saw it was getting cold by the moment.  
  
"Come here, Tai."  
  
He stepped foward. "Yea?!"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now you won't be as that cold." she smiled up to him.  
  
"S-Sora..." he thought. "W-What were you saying before?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "What I was saying was that We've been friends for a long time."  
  
"Yea. I know."  
  
"Did you ever liked someone and never have been able to tell that person your true feelings?." she asked.  
  
"Well..." he looked at her. "I do like you Sora..." he said to himself in his conciense.   
  
"Well did you?" she asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did you ever fall for her?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"W-Why not?" she asked.  
  
"B-Because, I'm afraid."  
  
Her eyes widened. "And who is this special some one?" she asked.  
  
"That special someone is....  
  
Two people were walking from behind Sora. His eyes widened. "H-Hey Matt. Hey T.K....."  
  
Sora turned around.  
  
"Well, well. Are you guys trying to hide something from us?" asked Matt.  
  
They both blushed.  
  
"Anyways, I heard some screaming just outside of here. I didn't really thought it was that important but I went to check it out. And what do I see? You guys together."  
  
T.K looked at them. "Where's Kari?"  
  
Tai's arm were still wrapped around Sora's and vice versa.   
  
He looked up. "She's up there."  
  
"Oh..." he thought.  
  
"So what's this screaming about?!" he asked.  
  
Tai looked at him. "Why don't you guys look down the balcony."  
  
"Huh!?" he thought. Matt took a glance down. "What the!? There's nothing."  
  
His eyes then quadripled. "WHAT THE F***, IS THAT SOME DEAD GUY LYING DOWN THERE!?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What happened?!" asked T.K.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!! So that's what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Yea..." said both Sora and Tai.  
  
"Well, I'll be." said T.K.  
  
"What should we do!?" asked Matt.  
  
"I don't know.." replied Tai.   
  
"Man, O Man. Let's just call the police." said T.K.  
  
"No. That would be dumb. They're going to realized that he murdered that b****.  
  
"Heh. Don't worry. I have a plan" said Matt.  
  
"What's that?!"   
  
"Just leave him there. Even if they do find out, we'll know that it was from self-defense."  
  
"And..how would that be?"  
  
"Um. Well. You got us as proof."  
  
"Uh Huh. No, I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Look buddy. Why don't we throw his body into a ditch or something."  
  
"............" thought Sora. "Why don't we just go into the middle of the ocean and just throw his boday away." she said in saracsm.  
  
"Good Idea!" said Matt.   
  
"............." thought Tai. "She was being sarcastic."   
  
"Well, body or no body, what the hell are we going to do."  
  
"Just leave it." said T.K.  
  
"If it comes, we'll all answer."  
  
"Guess so." Tai said.  
  
*Yawn* Sora became a little tired.  
  
"Want me to walk you back up Sora?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." He held her against his body.  
  
"We'll see you guys later love-birds." said Matt.  
  
"Say hi for Kari for me." said T.K.  
  
Tai just raised his hands and waved. "Okay."  
  
"Tai.." she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
As they reached her door, Sora took off his jacket. "Here, Tai. Thanks a lot for everything."  
  
"My pleasure." Again, he saw her tank ripped. He was afraid that her parents would've thought that he raped her or something. "You could hold onto the jacket." He put back on the jacket for her.  
  
"Oh...." she thought. "Thanks. I'll keep this as a momento"   
  
He smiled. "Yea, for one day."  
  
She glanced at him. "Well, I better get going."  
  
"Want me to drive you to school tommrow?" he asked.  
  
"That would be nice." she said.  
  
"Okay." He turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Tai?" she asked.  
  
He turned around. "Yup?"  
  
"Thanks again." she said.   
  
"It's all good."   
  
She took a deep breath and slowly tried to open door.  
  
A shadow then lurked beside her. She turned around. "Tai....?"  
  
Her eyes widened. He held her against the waist and kissed her.  
  
"MmM...Tai..." She embrassed him.  
  
His tongue entered her mouth. He began to taste the insides.  
  
She returned it by Tai opening his mouth so that she could taste the wet glands of his mouth.  
  
"Mm...Tai.." she softly spoke as they took a slight break.  
  
He smiled at her. "I love you Sora."  
  
"I kind of realized that from the beginning. I love you too Tai."  
  
They both stood there.  
  
Perfect.  
  
Everlasting.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter1  
*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
  
Hey everyone!! How you doing!? =D. Anyways this is my second fic on Digimon (version 1 and 4)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story. I read the *JERK* story by Amanda Panda and I thought it was pretty okay. And please Amanda, if you're reading this, don't let her get raped! I DIDN'T IN MY STORY!!  
  
WAIT A SEC!! SHOULD THERE BE ANOTHER CHAPTER TO THIS?! DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUT OF ANOTHER CHATPER?! PLEASE R&R ME IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS!  
  
Remember, you must have great, *ENAGI* (Ross' voice) TO BE A MASTER AUTHOR...which I'm not *cries*  
  
  
Later all!!  
  
Sincerely and forever  
johnny aka aznkao 


	2. chapter2

Chapter 2  
Fantasy to Reality.  
  
  
  
*knock knock knock*  
  
Sora slowly walked up to the door after waking up. *Yawn* She looked at her clock. "I-Its...only 7:00am. I still have 1 hour before before Tai comes."  
  
She took a deep breath. "W-Wonder who it is." Sora then opened the door.  
  
"Good morning." There was two police officer standing there.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Can we talk to you for a second?" they asked.  
  
"Oh. Sure." She said. She opened the door.  
  
They walked in. "Hi. We're from the TPD. The tokyo police department. Just last night, we found a body. Did you hear or saw anything suspicious?"   
  
"Uh. No."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Guess that's another one." said the police officer.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot." said the other police officer. "Thanks for your cooperation."  
  
"No problem."   
  
They walked out of her door.  
  
*Whew* she thought. She went back to her bed. *Yawn* She laid back on her bed. "Tai...." she was daydreaming.  
  
The police began a search through out the whole Apartment. No one said nothing. The police took the body to the Otaru Hospital for a optopsy.  
  
*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*  
  
  
*knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
Sora slowly got up. "Tai..." she opened the door. "HEY TAI!!" she fled to his arms  
  
"Morning Sora. Ready for school?"  
  
"Yea I am." She took his hand.  
  
He held her close to him. They began to walk downstairs.  
  
"Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Yup?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "Why did you kill him?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" He turned to her. "Because...he tried raping you."  
  
"But it wasn't right." she said.  
  
"Well, I had to..."  
  
Some polices were at the door.  
  
"Huh!?" Sora looked at them.  
  
"Are you Taichi?" one of the police asked.  
  
"Yea. Why?"   
  
"Your under arrest for murder." The police cuffed his hands around his hands.  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "NO...HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. HE DID IT IN SELF DEFENSE.!"  
  
"Let go of him. He's a murderer!!" said the police.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!!"  
  
Tai's eyes closed in shame.   
  
"We got evidence. Don't deny anything."  
  
"I'm not. I did kill him.." Tai said.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT.." they began to take him away.  
  
"TAI!! NO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME. LET HIM GO!!! LET HIM GO!!!"  
  
The image was now bluring as they were taking him.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she desperately screamed.  
  
The glass shattered.  
  
Sora suddenly woke up from a nightmare. She tried catching air as she was sweating mad. "I-It was all a dream..." she said. "T-That means...  
  
It was just a fantasy..." Her eyes was in tears. "Tai and I were never together. It felt so real. Everything." More tears came out from her eyes. "Tai..." He wasn't anywhere in sight. Sora then took a deep breath and stood up. She began to change into her night dress. She opened the door and went to Tai's home.   
  
*Knock Knock* It was very cold. "Damn, I forgot to get my jacket."  
  
*Knock Knock Knock*   
  
"Coming..." said a voice.  
  
"Whose there?"   
  
"Sora."  
  
Tai's mom opened the door. "Hey Sora. Why are you up so late?" she asked.  
  
"I'm here to see Tai." she said.  
  
"Tai's not home."  
  
Her eyes widened. "He's not!?"  
  
"No. He's still at school. I think he's with Mimi and them."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yea. He's staying overnight at the school."  
  
"Oh how come I never heard about this.." she thought. "Well, thanks." she said.  
  
"Okay, take care now..bye!"  
  
"Bye."   
  
Tai's mom closed the door.  
  
"What the? How come I wasn't informed about this.." She went back to her Apartment door and into her home.   
  
"HONEY. Where did you just go?" asked her father.  
  
"I was just taking a walk." she said.  
  
"I don't think so. I saw you at Tai's door. What were you doing there."  
  
She slightly blushed. "Nothing. I was just asking if he was there."  
  
"Oh. Well get back to bed or you'll catch a flu."  
  
"Okay dad." She went back into her room. "Uhh...."   
  
"Yea?" his dad turned around before going back to his room.  
  
"Um. Can you drive me to the school?"  
  
His eyes became curious. "Uh..for what?"  
  
"Um. I want to check up on my friends."  
  
"Your friends? At school? At this time?"  
  
"Yea. They're Sleeping over at the school. Tai's there. Mimi, T.K, Matt and them..."  
  
"And why didn't you go earlier?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't really informed." she said.  
  
Sora's dad glanced at his room. Then at her. "Okay then. Is it like an over night sleep?"  
  
"Yea." she said.  
  
"Okay. But only one night."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sora's dad brought her downstairs to the parking lot. He pressed a button and the car doors opened.   
  
She was still in her nightgown (but you could still slightly see her bra and underwear) but her Hamtaro jacket covered it.  
  
"Let's start the engine!!" He put in his keys, pushed down on the brake and turned on the engine.  
  
*VROOM-VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
"Let's go!" He stepped on the gas pedal and sped away.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*  
  
  
  
Tai's head fell right against his arms as he was sitting outside the school. "This...is going to be a long ..night." he said.  
  
"GEez. Don't have a cow now. We're almost like...finished." said Mimi.  
  
"Well. At least we get to stay over night at the school" said Matt.  
  
"Cmon Tai. We're almost finished." said Kari.  
  
Tai's head finally rised. "....." he thought.   
  
T.K. was continuing on the hammering.   
  
*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM*   
  
"Forget about it. I finished it." All 5 tents were finally setted up.  
  
"I CALL THIS ONE!!" Tai immediately jumped into the farthest left tent.  
  
"There all the same." said T.K. He went into the farthest right.  
  
"Ahh..nothing like a night camping outside of our school." said Mimi as she was inside her tent.  
  
Kari heard that. "Yup. Nothing like staying up here."  
  
*EERRROOOOOOOOOOO_ VROOM VROOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
Matt turned around. "The hell?" He saw a Lexus Sc 430. "Wow. Nice car."  
  
Everyone began to exit their tents wondering who it was.  
  
The lights beamed in their eyes.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!" Sora walked out of her dad's car.  
  
"SORA...." Tai thought. "She's here."  
  
"Hey Sora." Kari greeted.  
  
"So you finally came? What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Huh?!" she thought. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh. Guess she forgot. Well, you said you wern't coming a few days ago." said Mimi.   
  
"I did?"   
  
"Yea." said Matt. "But whatever. You got into some fever and you stayed at home for a few days."  
  
"I see. No wonder I couldn't remember much of anything..." she said softly to herself.  
  
"Yea. That's probrably why." T.K grinned.   
  
"Well, I'll see you later Sora." He waved at her.  
  
"Bye daddy!" she waved back.  
  
"Anyways, there's only 5 tents for 5 people. Now there's six." said Mimi.  
  
"Oh. That's bad."   
  
"No worries. You can share with me." said Kari.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She glanced at Tai and walked up toward him. "Hey Tai."  
  
"Hey Sora..."   
  
"How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Uh...nothing much. Just um..." He put his hands around his head. "JUST GOING TO SLEEP!! DAMN IM SO DROWSY.." He turned around and began to walk toward his tent.  
  
"T-Tai..?" she softly said out curiously.  
  
"You must be sleepy." said Kari. "Come in.."   
  
Sora went into her tent. "Wow. Pretty comfy." she said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kair laid back on her bed.   
  
"Tai...." she thought. "I felt so warm being with you in my dreams. Now my heart aches so bad."  
  
"Anything wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
Her eyes widened as she laid back onto Kari's spare sleeping bag. "Nothing. Thanks for the bed."  
  
"No problem. It wasn't actually here at the beginning."  
  
"Huh?" She thought. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Tai brought an extra sleeping bed for some reason. I don't know why but this sleeping bed was actually in his tent before you came."  
  
"Oh...Then I better thank Tai."  
  
"Heh. Don't bother. He's probrably sleeping away like a pig right now."  
  
"No. I think I will." She sat up from her sleeping bag and unzipped the tent. She walked out toward Tai's tent.  
  
Tai's eyes widened as he heard so shuffling. "Who's there?" he nervously asked.  
  
"I-It's me Sora."  
  
Tai sat up and unzipped his tent. "Oh hey Sora."  
  
"Just dropping by to say thanks."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"The sleeping bag." Her heart began to ache more. She was now so close to him. She wanted to embrace him. But...  
  
Tai blushed. "Your welcome."  
  
She stood there.  
  
"Well, I better get back inside my tent."  
  
Her eyes began to cry in tears.  
  
Tai's eyes widened. "Sora? Whats wrong!?"  
  
She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him now.   
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Sorry." she said softly. She began to walk back to her tent.  
  
Tai immeditaly chased after her. "Sora. Sora, what's wrong?!"  
  
Her eyes were swelled up in tears. "TAI!!" She turned around and embraced him.  
  
Tai's eyes tripled. "What's the matter?!"  
  
"Tai, I dreamed of us being together tonight. It felt so nice for us being together. It felt so real!! I really like you Tai. I like you so much!! Yet..everything we did, was just a dream."  
  
His eyes widened more. "Sora..." he softly said.  
  
"I love you Tai. I LOVE YOU!!" she embraced him harder as more tears came out of her eyes. She was afraid of rejection.  
  
"It's okay. It's okay...SSssssHHhh." He slowly took her back to his tent.  
  
"Tai..." she softly said continuing her tears.  
  
"Don't cry. There is nothing to cry about..." he said.  
  
"Huh?" she thought.  
  
"Because Dream or no dream, I do love you..." he said.  
  
Her eyes shimmered in cheefulness. "You mean it?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "I've had feelings for you for quite sometime but I didn't realized when to tell you my true feelings. I knew you were going to come. That's why I brought an extra sleeping bag." he said.  
  
"OH TAI!!" She leaped to his chest, making them both fall back onto his bed.  
  
Sora looked at him.  
  
Tai looked back at her.  
  
She felt him.  
  
He felt her.  
  
She moved her lips toward his.   
  
He accepted it. "Mm...." his lips met with hers.  
  
She then put her head to his chest. "I love you Tai..."  
  
"I love you too sweetie..." he said back. "We should get some sleep now. We have a long day tommrow."  
  
"A day we'll spend together?" Her eyes were now slowy closing.  
  
"You bet.." he said.  
  
They both slowly began to fall asleep.  
  
All were awakened. Matt, Mimi, T.K., Kari. They now know that Sora and Tai were in love.   
  
A couple.  
  
Lovers.  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter2  
*_+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+  
  
  
"Do you like that?! Eh?! I hope you did!! BECAUSE I AM GOING TO WRITE MORE...!! Since I finished some of my other stories, I can finally focus on this story.   
  
I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO WRITE MORE!! FOR YOU FANS!!   
  
See yah later!!  
  
Sincerely and Forever  
Johnny aka aznkao 


End file.
